


Protected

by EnInkahootz



Series: The Snape Twins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Brothers, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Part of a series but stands on its own, Twins, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Severus has a twin named Silvanus, the young brothers take refuge in their favorite spot in the forest.





	Protected

This was their special place. When Father was cruel to Severus, Silvanus would take his brother here: a secret hollow formed between two trees which arched toward each other, their branches interwoven and their leaves overlapping. There the twins would hide, safe from all harm. Silvanus wrapped his arms around Severus. He brushed the tears from Severus’ cheeks.

“It’s alright,” he soothed, “don’t listen to what he says about you. I think you’re perfect, little brother.”

“You are only twelve minutes older than I am,” Severus complained, but he buried his face in his big brother’s neck and felt better.


End file.
